As Times Change, So Do We
by Jyxxie
Summary: After a long coma, Gibbs awakens and returns to NCIS. He finds things have changed quite a bit.. but not completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

* * *

_"Some people change, Gibbs."_

Ziva's words echo in his mind as he awakens. He slowly opens his eyes, vision blurred to the blinding light-but his eyes are quickly adjusting. His hearing picks up a steady beep of a heart monitor, and the white around him begins to take on shapes.

Cabinets. IV stand. Medical equipment. Curtains. Window. A dresser, against the wall, with flowers sitting on top-a small bouquet of brightly-colored flowers, and a narrow glass vase with a single black rose. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, and he groans softly as he sits up, entire body aching. {What hit me..?}

Sliding out of bed after checking himself over quickly, he frees himself of the IV, heading into the bathroom to see himself. As he moves, his body-he notes it to be strangely tired and achy-protests against him, though growing less stiff with each step. All he can remember.. hearing Ziva saying those last words to him before an explosion-in his basement, no less-sent him into a peaceful slumber.

Upon coming to the bathroom, he flicks on the light switch and looks into the mirror-only to look at a surprised reflection. Well, hell. His hair has grown a little longer-but the length isn't what surprises him; it's the color. It's changed from a respectable silver to an aged white, only hints of silver remaining. His attention lingers on his hair for only a minute, as his face takes his focus. It's aged as well. Not extensively, luckily; but he does look five or so years older. Or so he assumes, as he's not sure.

A quick wash-up and use of the razor to trim his hair-and weekend beard-then he heads to the closet, pulling out clothing. Typical suit; it feels good against his skin, as though he hadn't worn it in a while. He realizes, by his appearance, that he probably hadn't.

Now that he's completely ready, he looks around. Nobody has come in the whole time. Maybe he has been out a few years. He picks up his cell phone from the bottom of the closet, looks at it, and pockets it before heading out. He's going to find out how long he's been out, just what happened, and how much-if anything-had changed.

Time for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting into NCIS was hell. Well, a giant pain in the ass, to be accurate. The same old guys at the gate greeted him as they always had, though Gibbs could see they'd aged as well. They were certainly surprised to see him-one commenting him on his appearance after all this time, and another surprised that he'd come out of it. The formalities were pointless, though; they still wouldn't let Gibbs in without calling someone.

Greatly annoyed, Gibbs looks up to see his escort-and sighs a breath of relief as he sees McGee. "Finally. McGee, good to see ya." Gibbs stands up, silencing the grunt that threatened to escape his throat. He pauses, looking Tim up and down. Physically fit, just as he'd been years ago. Still short hair. His clothes are nicer, though. But what catches his eye are the glasses. McGee doesn't wear glasses. Yet, he's got a stylish but discreet pair on his face.

"Boss, welcome back. I hadn't heard that you were awake." McGee pauses, looking into Gibbs' face. He smiles a bit. "You walked out. I see. Come on up to the squad room, we can talk on the way."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at McGee's casual tone, lack of surprise; and how McGee read his face so quickly, so easily. {The hell?} He follows McGee, noting how everyone nods to McGee and says hellos to him, whereas only a few acknowledge Gibbs.

"Do you know how long you've been in a coma?" McGee breaks the silence as they walk through the hall.

Gibbs glances around, satisfied to see the building looks the same, save a new layer of paint or so. "No, I don't."

McGee slows down a little, letting Gibbs catch up-as he's lagging behind, huffing a bit. He glances at Gibbs' face, knowing better than to beat around the bush with him. "Twelve years, Boss."

Gibbs, who had been having trouble keeping up in general, is floored by this information. He stops immediately, looking at McGee strangely. "Eh?" He peers past the glasses, into McGee's sympathetic, curious and confident eyes. "Twelve?"

"Yes." McGee pauses, watching Gibbs' reaction with mild interest. "The explosion in your basement took you out.. Ziva was shielded by you, so she only suffered light burns and a concussion." He hushes for a minute, until Gibbs' eyes reveal that it sunk in. "You've been in the same bed for twelve years. We never gave up hope that you'd come out, we just never realized.. it would take you this long."

Gibbs walks up to the wall, turns his back to it, and leans against it, closing his eyes as the information runs through his mind a few times. {Twelve years. Twelve goddamn years. How much did I miss? Is the rest of my team all right? Why is McGee so different, anyway? New attitude, new confidence, he hasn't stumbled over his words once since he showed up.}

McGee watches his former boss with a bit of concern. "Would you like to rest for a bit?"

Gibbs opens his eyes and looks up at McGee with a look that says 'of course not, McGee, why are you asking that?' and pushes himself off the wall. "I can do that once we get to the bull pen."

"Right." McGee continues the trek, leading the few yards more to the elevator. Once they're both in, he speaks again. "Things.. have changed. You may want to prepare yourself for things you never thought you'd expect."

"Why don'tcha just explain it to me, McGee?" Gibbs is leaning against the wall again, clearly tired.

McGee earns another half-grin, so similar to Gibbs' that it's scary. He relishes this conversation; it's so nostalgic. "I think they'd like to tell you themselves."

Gibbs watches McGee with utter confusion, but remembers Ziva's words. _"Some people change, Gibbs."_

The elevator emits the familiar 'ding' before opening. The two men walk toward the squad area, which hadn't changed too much-Gibbs notices that the plasma has been replaced by a long, thin bar sitting on a desk-and the computers were similar. No mouse, no keyboard.. just a bar with a button on its end and a cord on the other end. He shrugs and heads to his old desk, which is absent-as are the others.

"They're out on a case right now," McGee explains, "as I'm sure you can tell. While you wait, I'll show you how the technology has changed." He doesn't even ask Gibbs, just walks over, pushes the button on the side of the bar-and a screen pops up instantly. It looks like a real computer screen.. but it's all light and holographics. "Nowadays, we need one button. The rest is controlled by our hands. Like this." He touches a spot on the screen, a little 'button' that had been in the corner-and a lighted keyboard appears in front of them. "It's really handy. These are portable too, just uplug it and pocket it. All of the information is stored in the small section.. and they hold a few zettabytes. Which is.. well, compared to how you knew it, about ten thousand times more than what we used to have."

Gibbs shifts his stare between McGee and the computer, but it finally settles on McGee again. He squints a bit, not just because his vision had degraded ever so slightly in the coma; but mainly to scrutinize McGee and break him down a little.

McGee just stares back, the same steady look of iwatching/i that Gibbs remembered.. Director Shephard to do. Vance, too.

"McGee.. where's the Director?" He stands up to pay Vance a visit, but stops when McGee holds a hand up in a 'stop' motion.

"Sit down, boss." It comes out not so much as an order, but as a 'I have something to tell you' tone.

Gibbs raises a brow and sits back down in his old chair, looking up at McGee.

"Director.. Vance, retired 8 years ago." He pauses, letting Gibbs absorb that information. "After Vance left, his second-in-command took over. Four years later, that director was assassinated.." He trails off, and looks at Gibbs' inquisitive expression. "Four years ago, I became director of NCIS."

A long pause, coupled with an incredulous stare, is what follows.

"..You _what_?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Director?"

"Yes, sir." McGee looks down at the dumbfounded expression on his former boss's face. "For four years, now."

"How in the hell did _you_ get to be director?"

Just as McGee opens his mouth to reply, the ding of the elevator turns the heads of both; here come Tony, Ziva, Palmer, and.. a kid? They're talking, laughing, and Ziva and Tony are, of course, ragging on each other-though nothing inappropriate. They come to a halt, however, as they see McGee standing by a sitting, but surprised Gibbs.

Tony is the first to speak, as Gibbs' eyes are fixed on him. "Gibbs! You're.. awake! We always knew you'd come out," he says with his trademark grin, but it fades as Gibbs' stare remains on him.. and the right side of his face. His hand goes up to the eye patch covering his right eye, and he grins nervously. "It's fine, boss. Just got caught off guard; never let it happen since."

Gibbs stares at his team; Palmer is standing off to the side a bit; he's kind of hanging out, waiting for everyone else to do their thing-still part of the team, but not part of the group yet. Tony's right eye is masked by the eye patch, but his left eye shows the same playful, childish spark it always had. He hadn't changed much, really.

Ziva, though; she's standing next to Tony, her hands on the young boy's shoulders. The boy with short, straight black hair and inquisitive, mischievous hazel eyes. He's staring up at Gibbs, who returns the stare.

"Boss? Didja hear me?"

Gibbs looks up at Tony, realizing that he'd been speaking. "'Course I did, McGee," he says playfully, but McGee catches the joke on Gibbs' face instantly. Before Tony can comment, Gibbs speaks to the boy. "Hey there. What's your name?"

Tony suddenly gains a nervous look as Gibbs begins talking to the boy. He glances up at Ziva, who just grins and shakes her head, remaining where she is.

"Jethro," the boy answers, looking up at Tony, who's grinning nervously.

"Jethro, huh?" Gibbs spots Tony's expression and raises an eyebrow, and McGee just grins at the entire scene. This is totally making his day. "Where'd you get that name?"

"Dad named me after his old boss, Jethro Gibbs." Jethro grins. "You're..him, aren't you?"

"Dad, huh?" Gibbs stands and faces Tony, who shrinks back a bit.

"Yeah, boss. This is my son, Jethro DiNozzo." He reaches out an arm, hooks it around Ziva's waist, and pulls her close. "You already know my wife." He grins proudly, the grin growing even wider at Gibbs' shocked expression.

"Wife? Son? Geez DiNozzo, is there anything about you that _hasn't_ changed?"

"His sense of humor," McGee comments; "and his love for cars and movies." He shakes his head with a smile. "And, even though I'm director, he _still_ messes with me."

"You can't fire me, McBossman! You'd miss me too much."

"No, I can't fire you because you're one of our best agents." McGee slides his hands into his pockets.

"Aww, you wouldn't miss me, not one bit?"

"Of course I would, Tony." Tony grins, but McGee wipes it off with his next comment. "Without you, I'd have to go back to being a field agent."

"You miss being a field agent, don'tcha?"

"I do." McGee grins. Before he can speak, however; he's cut off by a very, very loud yell from a very, very familiar voice.

"GIIIIIIIBBS! GIBBS GIBBS GIBBSGIBBSGIBBS!" A flash of black zooms toward him and leaps on him in a hug, nearly knocking him clear over-it's only Tony and McGee catching him that keeps him upright. Abby, though, apologizes for only a quick second before continuing her assault in the form of a tight, loving hug. "Giiiiiiiibbs I missed you! We all missed you! How are you? Are you dizzy? Why didn't the hospital call? Weren't they taking care of you? How did you come out of it? What do you remember? Oh Gibbs it's been so long!" She squeezes again, and Gibbs can only grin.

"Abby, Abbs, calm down. Breathe." He places his hands on her shoulders and distances them from each other so she can regain her composure.

"You're right, Gibbs. I missed you! We all missed you so much!" She bounds up and down slightly, and it's only with this motion that Gibbs notices the only noticeable change to Abby-her middle. It's.. bulging.

He looks at the happy Abby and points to her midriff. "Abbs..?"

Abby grins and blushes. "Oh. Um, Gibbs.. I'm going to have a baby!" She grins and hops up and down, and Gibbs blinks in surprise.

"A baby, Abbs? You?"

"Well, Yeah, Gibbs.. it seemed like the perfect time." She beams proudly, not answering the question his eyes are asking.

"Who's the father?" Well, that was put right out there.

McGee walks over to stand next to Abby, putting an arm on her shoulder and a hand on the rounded belly. "Happily married for three years," McGee announces, to answer two of Gibbs' questions at once. He grins proudly, then leans in, sharing a short kiss with Abby.

"Abby.. and McGee?" Gibbs' head spins a bit, and as he stares at the two, he feels as though he's falling.. he faintly hears his name being called just before he blacks out.

_{Abby and McGee?}_


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar smell of embalming fluid, cleaning products, and lingering death meets his nose, alerting him to his whereabouts before he even opens his eyes. "Duck..?"

"Jethro, good to see you're awake," comes the older man's voice, nearing him.

Gibbs groans audibly as he sits up, allowing his vision to come into focus. "The hell happened?"

Ducky comes into full view, and Gibbs can see how the man has aged. Quite a lot, in fact. Ducky's hair still retains its color-a bit lighter, though-but behind thicker glasses is a face with noticeable creases from smiling, stress, and life in general.

"Duck.. damn, Duck; I really was out for a long time, wasn't I?" He leans back into the pillow that's on the autopsy table and closes his eyes.

"Yes, you were.. much too long. Twelve long, agonizing years without my good friend. Now, don't go worrying us by fainting like that again," Ducky says, waving at Gibbs with his finger. "Though I suppose it's not your fault; nobody could wait until you were given a clear bill of health before they opened up a box of twelve years onto you." He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I would have asked until they told me, anyway." Gibbs smiles a bit. "Duck.. what exactly happened? All I remember is talking with Ziva, then.. an explosion." He sits up again, accepting gratefully the cup of hot coffee offered by Ducky.

"There's not much else to remember, Jethro. Ziva visited your home to talk to you about a case at work-a case that you had paid little attention too-and a planted bomb at your home, a small one, but still devastating, nonetheless; detonated, taking you down." Ducky frowns. "It didn't kill you.. but many believed you never would regain consciousness. I'm so glad you've proven them wrong."

Gibbs is quiet for a little while, absorbing everything from earlier. He can't help but smile. "Too much has changed. Tony is married.. and to _Ziva_."

"You have to admit, they always did have that spark between them."

"They have a son, too. How old is he?"

"Little Jethro? Nine years old. Quite the little devil, too. Always into his mother's weapons and learning proficiency in them."

Gibbs' eyebrow raises at this, but his mind moves on. "DiNozzo's eye.. Duck, what happened?"

Ducky nods and leans against the table next to Gibbs. "An unfortunate accident. It happened a year after you had been in the hospital; a single gunshot wound. It went straight through the eye and into the skull-but, luck would have it-or, it seems more like a miracle-it missed hitting any brain tissue."

Gibbs stares at Ducky, shaking his head as he furrows his brows. "How the hell did this happen? Where was he? Was it a sniper or-"

"Up-close. A man had a gun planted directly between his eyes, and Anthony thought he could dodge a bullet-but he was well mistaken. He has been much more careful, since then."

"I should've been there, Duck," Gibbs says, putting his head in his hand. "If I were there, then he wouldn't-"

"It's nothing you could have helped. He's still the same Tony you remember. Only slightly more responsible," Ducky says with a smile.

Gibbs shakes his head, letting out a little sigh. "So much has changed," he repeats again. "If I'd been here.. do you think it would have still happened?"

"Things change, Jethro. I don't know how differently it would have played out, but I believe they would all still be a successful team either way."

Gibbs calms himself and drinks some more of his coffee, mulling the thoughts over in his head. After a few minutes of silence, he speaks. "Guess the only thing left is to retire."

"You, retire? You've tried that once, my friend. And yet you returned not long after."

"Yeah, well my team needed me then. Look at them now.. they sure as hell don't need me, not after more than a decade."

"They still need you. Perhaps not as part of their team.. but as part of their family."

Gibbs looks into the face of his old friend and finds that age-old reassurance. He nods and smiles, then drinks the remainder of his coffee. "S'good coffee, Duck."

* * *

Upon walking into the forensics lab, Gibbs gets quite a surprise. McGee and Palmer are getting information from Abby on the case, who's sitting on an office chair and leaning back with a caf-pow. She points to the various screens and gives information, but it's not as enthusiastic as she used to be. She doesn't look unhappy; just a little tired.

As soon as she finishes, McGee turns to head out, grinning and waving to Gibbs as he does. Palmer goes right after him-but stops when he sees Gibbs. "Oh, hello sir. Are you feeling better? I left autopsy before you awoke."

"Much, thank you." He walks past Palmer to Abby to speak with her, and Palmer just smiles understandingly and leaves.

"Gibbs, you're all right! You scared me when you passed out." Abby stands to greet Gibbs, but he just sits her back down gently.

"It's all right, Abbs. Just not used to being up and around after twelve years. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answers honestly, putting a hand to her middle. "Five months in and I can't have much caffeine."

Gibs reaches over and lifts up the caf-pow cup with a raised brow.

"It's decaf." She looks up at him with a tortured expression. "_Decaf_, Gibbs. I don't know how I've made it this far."

Gibbs just smiles and hands her the cup, to which she sips on the straw absent-mindedly. "You're a remarkable woman, Abbs. I know your kid will be too. Promise me one thing."

Her eyes pivot to look at his, straw still in her mouth. "Mm?"

"I've already got one kid named after me. Don't name another after me, 'kay?"

Abby grins. "Promise. I was actually thinking of.. well.." She puts the straw back in her mouth, clearly thinking over her next statement.

Gibbs waits, but raises an eyebrow as she remains silent. "..Abbs?"

She looks up at him again and pulls the straw from her mouth. "Naming him after Tony."

This catches Gibbs off guard, who blinks in surprise, then squints at her. "Tony? You want to name your kid after Tony?" Tony's a great guy, but this is Tony, after all.

Abby giggles as she nods. "Yeah, Gibbs. He's a member of the family. Just like you are." She looks down at her top; gothic maternity top. She sure knows how to shop.

Gibbs grins and nods. "Y'take it easy, Abbs. I'm going back upstairs." He heads out, waving to a 'Bye, Gibbs'.

* * *

"He's back!" Gibbs hears the voice of a kid; he spots Jethro acting as alert system and watching with mild amusement as, after all these years, Tony straightens up in his seat.

"Oh, hey Boss, welcome back. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Where's.. McGee," he finishes, looking up as the 'new' director walks in. He notes again the confident gait. He walks towards McGee, then past him towards the director's office. "Let's go."

McGee watches Gibbs go, looks at the grin on Tony's face and the stunned look on Jethro's. He follows Gibbs into his office, sitting in his chair as Gibbs closes the door.

"Director."

"Yeah." McGee leans back in his seat, watching Gibbs' face.

"For four years."

"Mhm."

"Married to Abby."

"Is.. your memory all right, Boss?"

"I'm not your boss anymore," Gibbs replies, eyes scanning over the items on McGee's desk. Photos of the entire team together-even himself, he remembers that photo-and photos of Abby, of him and Abby, of Tony, Ziva and Jethro; spots for paperwork, one of those fancy new computers, and a vase with a single black rose. Still plenty of room left, too.

"Ah.. right." Some of McGee's former awkwardness shines through, and Gibbs feels at home again. "So.. you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just wanted to give a formal notice of retirement. Not that it matters much after twelve years."

"You.. won't be rejoining the team at all?" McGee honestly thought Gibbs would insist to rejoin in some way.

"Naw. You've all got everything covered." He looks at McGee's saddened face. "I'll still be around, I won't run off to Mexico this time."

"The team will be glad to hear that. Tony.. will be glad to hear you're not taking over the team again." He grins. "Mostly."

Gibbs makes a motion to stand up, but he stops and sits back down-a look of confusion on his face. He has to force himself to stand now. {Atrophy..? Old age?}

"Uh, Boss.. y'gonna be all right?" McGee holds out a hand to Gibbs, who of course, ignores it.

"Yeah, fine.." He closes his eyes for a moment, then heads for the door, heading out. "McGee, you tell the others. I'm going to head home."

"Yes.. I'll give you a ride." Before Gibbs can get one word out, McGee continues. "No arguing."

Gibbs smiles as he leads the way. "Yessir, Director."


	5. Chapter 5

Time seems to pass slowly during the day; but at the same time, as Gibbs looks back, he wonders where the time has gone.

He was at the hospital for the delivery of McGee and Abby's baby. It was a boy, and sure enough, was named Anthony McGee. Gibbs could only smile about this, while Tony was touched so much, he started crying. Right in front of everyone, but he was so happy he didn't care. His best friend now has a son!

Then, of course, he was at NCIS for the conversation between Tony and Ziva, deciding on whether they should have another kid. The birth of their best friend's son has sparked that aww in Tony, but Ziva isn't sure they're ready, what with work and their age and such. At the same time, it seemed they both turned to Gibbs for his opinion. Gibbs' only response was, 'Just don't name this one Leroy.'

* * *

It was nearly a year after Gibbs' miraculous return. He was still visiting NCIS every three days [it _was_ every other day, but gas prices are getting so high] and once a week, they all get together for dinner.

Today, Gibbs does his usual routine. Wake, shower, eat, check his cell phone, grab his keys, phone, wallet and gun and head out to visit his old team. No, he's no longer legally allowed to carry a gun. No, nobody else knows.

Just as Gibbs is arriving on the floor of the bullpen, he spots a man, back to him, holding McGee-with a gun to his head. Other weapons are pointed at him, but it will do no good if McGee's life is on the line.

"Drop your weapons or I drop your director here," the man says, tone relaying desperation. As soon as the weapons go down, the man begins backing towards the elevator, McGee still in his grip.

{You bastard. His son was just born. He's got so much more to live for than you.} Just as the man gets close enough, Gibbs pulls a lightning-fast move, swatting the man's gun hand, causing a shot to be fired to the ceiling. Not a second later, Gibbs has his own gun out and fires into the man's right shoulder, dropping him as he writhes in pain.

"Wh.. Gibbs..?" Tony blinks at Gibbs, then at the man, as several agents surround him, the present Abby runs forward to hug and check over McGee, and Ziva to reach for Gibbs' gun, who hands it to her.

"Got your six, McGee," Gibbs says, a little out of breath; he wasn't used to an adrenaline rush like this.

"Thank you Gibbs!" Abby gives Gibbs a more enthusiastic hug than he's had in a long while, and McGee nods.

"I.. don't think I would be alive now, if not for you."

"Sure you would. You're director now, you've got thirteen extra years under you."

McGee looks around his friends nervously. "When that guy grabbed me.. I forgot everything. It was like I was thrown back in time fifteen years. I kept looking around for you," he says, eyes settling on Gibbs'. "For you to save me."

Ziva slips the gun back into Gibbs' hand, looking at McGee. "I think.. a part of all of us were thinking that."

"Gibbs, you really should come back," Tony tries. He's tried in the past, but mostly joking; mostly as passing.

Gibbs sighs and shakes his head. "DiNozzo, why do you keep trying? Y'don't need me any more." He looks between them, looks at Tony's only eye staring into his own, and turns to leave. "See you Saturday."

* * *

Friday morning. One day after the incident. A phone call and several hours later, Gibbs' cell rings. He answers it, grins, and thanks the caller. "Be in soon."

Gibbs walks into the bullpen not long after, wearing his suit as he always does when he visits. He heads to McGee's office, bypassing the bullpen and ignoring everyone. He returns in half an hour, sitting at Tony's old desk and leaning back in the chair, taking in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Uh.. Gibbs?" Tony looks at Gibbs, Ziva, and their third member, computer guy Mark Harlon.

"Yeah, boss?" Gibbs looks up at Tony, who jumps a little at the word 'boss'.

"Wh..why'd you call me boss?"

"That's who you are. You're my boss now."

Tony stares at Gibbs, mouth almost hanging open.

Ziva only grins, leaning back and daring to speak those next words. "Welcome to the team, Probie."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, why'd you rejoin?" Just as they're going out on their first mission together, after all these years, Tony pops the question everyone's been asking.

"Missed it," Gibbs replies, but either he's gotten worse at hiding emotion or Tony's gotten better at reading it. At a lack of Ziva's curiosity, he decides it must be the latter.

"Missed it? That's the only reason?" After silence, Tony speaks again. "You said we don't need you anymore."

"Tony!" Ziva shoots him a glare.

"What? I want him back. I just want to know the real reason why." He gives a shrug, looking from Ziva to Gibbs.

"Y'wanna know the real reason?"

Mark, ever silent, nods with the rest of them.

"I'd rather die out here in the field helping you, than at home sitting there and thinking of all the good times we've had."

The others remain silent as Ziva continues her driving, much more gentle than when she first joined-and much faster, somehow.

"Not what you wanted to hear?"

"Not what we were expecting," Tony says. "At the same time.. it's exactly how I feel." He looks at Ziva, who meets his eye and nods. In the way that a two can only connect psychically to one another. "We both do. We're in this job for life."

Mark speaks up. "One day, I hope to have your dedication."

"Can't hope," Gibbs says. "Have to earn it." He gives Mark a light pat on the back and looks around at his team, thinking also of the ones back at the agency. {Have to earn it.}

* * *

**If you enjoyed the story [or didn't], I'd love if you commented!**


End file.
